


Delivery

by roseprincess2018



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018
Summary: Summary: like any big house hold, The Walter manor needs things brought in. Food, Supplies, and lots of bottled water. This is from the POV of the various delivery people that have come and gone to the house over the  years, bringing things that were needed and encountering the members of the Walter Clan both Organic and Robotic.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So fast short lil thing, Sticking my toe into the shallow end of SPG fan fiction. More to come soon i hope. I am using some ( read a LOT) Of scorpiosnoopy666’s fan chars in this! And Some of my own oc’s. Hope you like!

Part 1: 1955

The first time I ever delivered to this house that was the year. I had heard countless odd stories about it. About the “mad scientists” and their cadre of living robots that stayed there. I never really believed it until that day. I was called and told to go around to the back with the normal deliveries and I had no problem with that.  
That was when I saw her. A cute lil thing about five ten, long brown curly hair, big blue eyes, charming face, and made completely of metal.  
I could see the golden scroll work on her cheeks and shiny black lips framed by intricate metal work, which made her one of the most striking people I’ve ever seen.  
Yes, PEOPLE.  
The moment I looked into her eyes I realized that everything I had heard about these mechanical beings was a lie. These were no simple wind up toys with no feelings, no metal dolls that only looked alive. This was a real living, feeling lil girl. That I could tell, from the expression on her face, her heart was about to break with worry over something.  
I had a lil daughter of my own, so I know a sad little girl when I see one. I also knew that I couldn’t simply ignore her and leave her there, alone, and clearly fretting mightily over something.  
“Hey lil one,” I smiled down at her, “You ok?”  
Huge blue eyes that looked like they had been made out of some kind of inlay gemstone turned and looked up at me, swimming in what I can only guess were her version of tears.  
“I..I’m sorry?” She looked at me confused.  
“I asked if you were ok Lil bit,” I smiled again, “you look awfully worried.”  
She blinked and swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I..I’m fine…. Just…” She trailed off.  
“Worried about something?” I finished for her. “Watcha worried about kiddo?”  
She swiped at her eyes again and looked back up at me, “My Father,” She said quietly.  
“He…. agreed to have upgrades, To help if the nation gets into another war.”  
I nodded, “so your Daddy’s gonna be a soldier? That’s scary kiddo I will admit.”  
“Well,” She looked back down, “Only if He has to. But there are rumors about another war coming, and he and his siblings have helped before. But… I’m scared, what if he’s not the same? They said they were going to change his programming too… what if…”  
“Awww.. now darling,” I knelt down till I was on her level, “Ain’t nothing in this world that will change a Daddy’s love for his lil girl. NOTHING you hear me? Yer afraid he won’t remember or love you anymore, but I promise you he will.”  
“I hope so,” She sniffed, “I… I’m also getting a baby sister. And I WANT to be excited about that, I AM excited. Father always had his Siblings. But what if I screw it up? What if I’m a lousy big sister?”  
I smiled at her again, “I think you will make a fantastic big sister lil missy. You have a great heart kiddo. I can tell you will take very good care of her.”  
She blinked at me, calming slightly, “you think so?”  
“I do, “ I nodded, “I think you will do a fantastic job and yer gonna make your Daddy So proud of you. I can’t Imagine any daddy in the world that wouldn’t have a heart full of pride to have a perfect lil girl like you.”  
She smiled at me now, “ Thank you very much sir. Your very kind.”  
“Well thank you lil darlin’, “ I grinned back, “for letting someone like me talk to you. I hope….”  
And that was when there was a giant commotion at the front of the house. Someone loudly yelled  
“THEY’RE HERE!” and I got dragged into the house to witness what I can only describe as a general stampede to the front door. There at a whole other cluster of Robots and other  
colorful characters stood around waiting for whoever was coming up the walk.  
It shocked me a bit when the door opened to reveal Mr. Walter, and what I can only describe as the tall and short of the family.  
A RIDICULOUSLY tall young looking man with silvery skin, and a very tiny lil girl, smaller even than the one that I had been talking to, were led into the house by Mr Walter. Just like the lil girl I had been talking to out back they were incredibly beautiful people. The tall man had very striking green eyes to go along with his odd skin tone, while the new lil girl had bright pink ones. Much like the girl I had been talking to before their eyes looked like they had been made out of some kind of electrified gemstone. I could feel myself staring like a moron, but couldn’t  
help it. Before I could make much more of a fool of myself by doing this, someone finally tapped me on the shoulder, Mrs. Walter.  
“Sorry for the commotion, “ She smiled warmly at me, “It’s always hectic when we get new family.”  
“Huh?” I blinked, “oh sure yah. The lil girl was telling me her Father came back today with her lil sister. That them?” I motioned.  
Mrs. Walter smiled again and nodded, “Yes sir. That is The Spine and his second Daughter Pearl. Cute lil thing isn’t she?”  
“Yes mam,” I agreed, “Is the other lil one ok? The one that was out back?”  
She thought for a second, “OH you mean Spine’s older daughter Sprocket?”  
She motioned, “Well turn around and have a look.”  
I turned back to the group and could see the tall one with the silver skin knelt down hugging the lil girl I had been talking to out back with a warm loving expression on his face. He then turned gently and introduced her to the tiny one that had came in with him. The older girl smiled and reached out and held the hand of the other little girl.  
“She was so scared he’d not be the same,” I replied. “I’m glad.”  
“Well thank you Sir,” Mrs. Walter said, “Now come with me and lets get all of that signed and you paid ok?”  
“Thank you,” I took one look back at the lil family in the door way.  
I suddenly wished more people could be like that. Two of the other robots were now hugging the tall one while the two lil girls stood to one side holding hands looking very happy  
already.  
I was led out and I hoped to see more of this family in the future. I never realized that over the next 30 years I would come to do just that.


End file.
